


what in the name of sanity

by reyloise



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Reylo - Freeform, crackfic with emotion, haven't decided on a rating yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyloise/pseuds/reyloise
Summary: Reylo Valentines ExchangeMeet Rey's new neighbour, Randy. He talks like Ben, looks like Ben (kind of, with that dyed hair) and it's fucking annoying, really - always mocking her stupid surname and asking why she wears the same clothes all the time. She's pretty sure he's Ben Solo, but Ben Solo is dead. So who the hell is this guys? Has Rey finally gone insane?
Relationships: Randy the Intern (Undercover Boss: Starkiller Base)/Rey (Star Wars), Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	what in the name of sanity

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry that this is so short and shit. As soon as I claimed the prompt life decided to become really full-on. This is going to be multi-chaptered so the following chapters will be longer, I just felt I had to publish something over nothing.

Rey wandered into the Anchorhead cantina, unsure as to why she felt drawn there. She had been on Tatooine for 3 standard months and to Anchorhead a handful of times, but never to the cantina. She had woken up that morning and felt as if she wanted, no needed, to look for somebody. That they were waiting for her there. Who? She didn’t know. It was rather quiet for a cantina, only a few groups scattered here and there but scanning the room she didn’t feel herself noticing anyone in particular. Turning her attention to the bar, she spotted a tall, well-built man with his back to her. If it weren’t for his blond-brown hair, she could have sworn that she was looking at the back of Ben. Then he turned to face her and her mouth dropped open. He looked practically identical to him, the resemblance was uncanny, even with a beard. He bent down to stow something away below the bar and she all but ran to him.  


✧ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✧

“Ben?”  


The man looked up at her, she thought she saw a look of recognition flicker in his eyes but perhaps that was wishful thinking. He frowned, “Can I help you?”  


Her heart sank, “I’m sorry, I just thought you were someone I knew.”  


It was strange, the urge to find whomever her subconscious was looking for had disappeared the moment she had laid eyes on Ben’s doppelganger but why would she be drawn to a complete stranger.  


“Can I get you anything, Miss?”  


“Ugh, don’t call me miss. Rey rolled her eyes, “Just call me Rey.”  


She saw the mysterious bartender try to conceal a laugh, “You must be Rey Skywalker.”  


“How’d you know that?”  


“Well, when a complete stranger moves into the old Lars homestead and claims to be a Skywalker, people are bound to talk.” he replied, wiping the bar down, “You do realise how creepy that is, right?”  


“What?” Rey crossed her arms, “No, it’s not.”  


“Uh, yes it is.” the bartender raised an eyebrow, “One, you move into Luke Skywalker’s old home which is where, by the way, his aunt and uncle were burnt to death, and two, there aren’t any Skywalkers left which clearly means you're probably an obsessed fanatic who-”  


Rey got up with a huff, “I don’t know why I’m even still talking to you.”  


The bartender leant forward with a smirk, “Because-”  


“Randy!” a voice yelled from the other side of the bar, “Stop chatting up customers and get to work!”  


Well, that was that. This ‘Randy’ was definitely not Ben. So why did she still feel as if she were being pulled towards him?

✧ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✧

That night Rey lay deep in thought, tossing and turning unable to sleep. Who was this Randy and why did he look so much like Ben? And she had to admit that he was right, moving to Tatooine and taking up the Skywalker name was rather stalkerish. She had intended it to be a way to honour Luke and Leia but now she was known as the weird Jedi girl who moved into the house where two people were murdered and where the famous Luke Skywalker had once lived and started using a surname that wasn’t hers. It was no wonder people steered clear of her. 

✧ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✧

Rey jolted awake as there came an abrupt knocking from outside. Nobody ever visited her and she liked it that way. Clutching her lightsaber tightly in her hand, she cautiously followed the rapping noise. She peered around the corner and saw a familiar face waiting patiently outside. Her heart leapt in her chest until a few seconds later she realised it was Randy. For a moment, her tired eyes and weary mind had almost convinced her it was Ben.  


“What do you want?” she grumbled  


“Good morning to you too. You dropped this yesterday,” he replied holding out the comlink she used on the rare occasion to contact her friends. She took it off him and their hands brushed but she felt not even a hint of Ben’s force signature. Maybe if she probed his mind, just a little bit. She tentatively reached out but was met with a mental block, almost as if he were keeping her out. She tried to press further, focusing as hard as she could but to no avail.  


“Are you okay?” Randy-Not-Ben’s voice roused her from her train of thought. She detected a hint of annoyance in his tone but didn’t want to find out if he knew what she had tried to do.  


_What am I doing?_ Rey thought in horror. “Yes,” she lied quickly, “Why?”  


“You look constipated.” Randy said bluntly  


“Gee, thanks.”  


“No problem,” there was an awkward silence before Randy said, “Well, I’d better go. See you later.”  


“I doubt it.” she retorted  


‘We’ll see.” he answered back gazing intensely in her eyes. The memory of being bound in the restraining rig rushed back and she tensed up slightly. Randy paused, his eyes reflecting back at her what could only be interpreted as a silent apology but before Rey could speak, Randy turned abruptly and strolled off, hands in pockets. That swagger was almost Solo-like in its arrogant nonchalance Rey observed as she watched him walk away. 

_Those are Ben Solo's eyes_ ,Rey nearly screamed, _what in the name of sanity is going on?_

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a crackfic but the more I wrote the more feels barged their way in


End file.
